Death Denial
by D-Mon
Summary: The old Egyptians said, death is only the beginning. And it is only the beginning of a long journey, for the young priest to find his true murderer and take revenge!ON HIATUS!


Death Denial

Chapter 1 – Betrayal

Disclaimer – You live, so you can die and you die, so you can live! My death will not stop me from writing this story, nor the disclaimer – still…I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The city lay quiet under the dark night sky. Only the pharaoh's palace was busy, discussing the latest attack on the pharaoh. He had called for his priests to come and discuss the problem of more crime in the city.

* * *

"How can someone dare to attack the pharaoh?" Shada said angrily, standing up from his seat.

"He's right! We have to show the people that they cannot attack our pharaoh without being severely punished!" Mahado added while standing up.

"We know. We are sad that the city isn't a safe place any more," the pharaoh said slowly. His words made Shada sit again, but Mahado still stood.

"My pharaoh, I want to apologize for the attack. I am responsible for your safety, therefore the assault on your life was a failure on my part." Mahado had tears in his eyes. He quickly sat down again and tried to hide his face from the pharaoh. Then, suddenly, Seth rose from his seat.

"Pharaoh, it was my responsibility to protect you, since I had asked Mahado to stay at the palace. If it's somebody's fault, it's mine!" He sat back down again. His face showing anger, but not for the pharaoh. He was angry at himself, for letting the pharaoh be attacked.

"Our priest, We are that you care so much about Us, but it was not your fault that We were attacked." The pharaoh winked to one of the servants who hurried out the hall. A moment later, two guards appeared with a man in chains.

"You…" Before the pharaoh was able to rise, Mahado jumped from his seat in anger. When he saw the pharaoh arise, he sat down again and let the pharaoh speak.

"Bakura! How many times have you tried to kill Us?" He asked the man in chains, who raised his gaze and stared directly into the pharaoh's crimson eyes.

"Not often enough, since you're still alive!" Bakura said, staring to laugh. Seth got angry and jumped up from his chair.

"How dare you say that to our pharaoh!"

"Seth! Calm down and take a seat." Seth sat down and looked even angrier that before.

"Bakura, you have often enough tried to kill Us. Tomorrow, We will judge upon your future. Take him away!" He waved to the guards and they took him out of the hall. Then the pharaoh sat back down in his seat.

"We will see you tomorrow at sunrise. Dismissed!" And with that they arose and started for the door.

"It was amazing how the pharaoh stayed calm!" Karim said to Isis and Shada. "Here comes Akunadin," he whispered to them. "Does not look happy today…" Akunadin went past them bumping into Karim.

"Hey, be careful!" but Akunadin had already vanished into the dark corridor.

"What's wrong with him?" Isis asked a little worried.

"Ah, don't worry. He's fine," Shada said, so Isis would stop worrying. "So then…I should be going. See you tomorrow morning." And he disappeared through the doors.

"Hey, do you know where the others are?" Karim said, looking around and noticing that the hall was empty.

"To bed and we should better do the same. We have an early meeting tomorrow," Isis said, starting to walk away," Good night, Karim."

"Good night." And off they went.

* * *

The garden was dark and only the bright moon brought some light. A dark figure stood next to the papyrus circled pond and a second one joined the first…it was Mahado.

"So Seth, why did you wake me this late at night?" Mahado said angrily, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"You know Mahado, I think that Bakura is only the beginning." Seth said, looking stern at Mahado. His blue eyes only showing a small sign of fear.

"The beginning of what?" Mahado asked confused. Seth turned around to see if someone was listening.

"I think that there are more dangers out there than Bakura. I think he's only the first sign. Egypt is in danger!" Now Mahado could see the fear in Seth's eyes; a fear that he had never seen before.

"What kind of danger?" Mahado asked quietly. He knew that this was really important, not only for Seth.

"I don't know, but I do know that it's going to come sooner or later and that it's evil." Seth again looked around him to see that there was no one coming.

"Should we warn the pharaoh?" Mahado got a little excited. He was always careful when someone was against the pharaoh's safety.

"No, not jet. We should first find out more about this…whatever this is!" As soon as he said that, he made his way back to the main building. Mahado stood there for some moments and then headed back to his room.

* * *

Seth walked through the halls of the palace, which had stood there for centuries and were marked by the great pharaoh's that had once lived within these walls. As he walked on, he heard a small noise from behind. Quickly he turned around, but nothing was there. I'm dreaming, he said to himself, I really should go to bed.

A few corners later he heard a scratching sound behind him. A little scared he again turned around, to find nothing behind him. I really should go to bed, he said to himself to chase away the fear. We walked on, speeding up, almost running until turned around the corner, which directly led to the second garden.

Now I've gone the wrong way, he said to himself, and all because of that noise. It's only in my…He heard the scratching again. This is no dream he said to himself. He looked back, nothing. He looked forward, to the opening. He started running, sprinting, hearing the fast footsteps behind him; he had almost reached the opening when…

"Ahhrg…"A sharp pain shot through his body. A warm feeling spread around his left shoulder, his power leaving him alone in the dark corridor. He fell, slowly to the ground, crashing hard on the stone floor. His breath was shallow and again a sharp pain reached through his body.

What…he asked himself, but even the thinking got harder. He felt like a stone, heavy, immovable. His power was vanishing quickly; leaving him breathless on the floor. His vision, faded into blurs of light and darkness.

Is this… the end? he thought, is this the… end? But… what was that? A dark silhouette…it looks like…the pharaoh! My…murderer! My…murderer is…the pharaoh!

He slowly closed his eyes, darkness coming over him.

Why…him? he thought, why…did he…kill me? He slowly took a last, deep breath. His slow heartbeat fading in the darkness.

He was dead!

* * *

STOP! THIS IS NOT THE END!

I know, it's kinda weird, but this is really only the beginning! Read on and see why I had to kill him in the first Chapter

I hope the names are O.K. I've read some stories where Seth was spelled without an 'h', but I thought it would be better if he would be spelled like the god Seth (and Seth without the 'h', is the old Egyptian word for woman!)

PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think about Seth death!


End file.
